Requinara
Requinara is a fan character from the Pokémon games. Background Requinara was created in the Kanto region, the result of experimentation to create the ultimate pokémon, a pokémon versatile enough to do whatever it was told to do. It needed to be the greatest pokémon to ever live, because this pokémon had a lot to live up to. Made in opposition to Team Rocket, Requinara was made to destroy Team Rocket and then use her power to help her masters rule with fear and an iron fist. It all started with the creation of Mewtwo. When the powerful psychic pokémon destroyed Cinnabar Mansion, Team Aberrant sent grunts and scientists to investigate the ruins. Their greatest find was the DNA of Mew, though the pokémon’s DNA was degraded to the point that cloning a Mew (or creating a pokémon such as Mewtwo) was impossible. They brought the DNA back to Team Aberrant’s base, where the greatest scientific minds worked together to create a pokémon powerful enough to defeat any opponent and to make the region bend down to Team Aberrant’s will. Requinara was the result of these efforts. The DNA of Mew gave her the ability to transform and replicate whatever she devoured, as well as power to go toe to toe with many pokémon. The gaps in Mew’s degraded DNA were filled with the DNA of garchomp and ariados. Garchomp was chosen for its aggressiveness and tenacity, and Ariados for its stealthy nature and ability to create webs. This made Requinara drastically different from Mew in terms of appearance and behavior. However, it wasn’t long after Requinara awoke that Team Rocket fell apart, leaving the region of Kanto free to be dominated by another criminal organization. She was immediately set to work, helping Team Aberrant take over Kanto. She used her mimicking abilities well, slipping into any place she was commanded to infiltrate and then wreaking havoc, killing anyone who stood in her way. After helping Team Aberrant secure Kanto, she was set to work in Sinnoh. There, she encountered the Sinnoh dragons, and was soundly defeated, though she was banished to the multiverse by Palkia to live a life of confusion, a life without anyone to lead and command her, a life of confusion and uncertainty. Requinara was weakened greatly upon her arrival in the multiverse. The confused pokémon has been left unsure of what to do. Without her masters, she has no cause; she is aimless. Involvement Palkia had sent Requinara to the multiverse's Underdark. The pokémon fought off orcs for a kobold settlement and set off from there. Requinara fought Tablet in the Crater Colosseum. She was made aware of just how drastically the multiverse had affected her capabilities, and lost the battle. Requinara has battled Amaterasu in Icewind Dale, having attacked the wolf in an attempt to devour her, but was painfully unsuccessful in her endeavor. She learned of other pokémon's presence in the multiverse in her fight with Sabrina's Venomoth. As with Amaterasu, Requinara had tried to eat the other pokémon, but was again unsuccessful. Team Aberrant's pokémon was once again in trouble when she was caught assimilating denizens of the Tower of Twilight, and wasattacked by Naoto and SA-X. However, SA-X decided to help the pokémon escape instead, so long as Requinara promised to aid SA-X. Requinara agreed and escaped. In Midgar, Requinara was found by Swain and defeated by the mage. She was given an offer: serve Swain or die. Requinara, naturally, took Swain's offer, and was present for a meeting in which Swain revealed his desire to form a faction. During the meeting, she discovered that Swain had Lugia under his thumb. Requinara, not being a psychich at the time, had unprotected thoughts. Lugia was able to find out that Requinara desired to eat him, resulting in the legendary pokémon leaving. Requinara was left without a master once again with Swain's disappearance. Powers and Capabilities Requinara was created to be a capable killing machine and infiltrator. She has the ability to copy a target and take in its consciousness by eating the target. She can mix and match parts to suit a situation by taking bits and pieces of genetic code and then using it to create body parts. Her transformational abilities only allow her to make a perfect imitation of something if she has eaten it, and only if the target is organic. She cannoy assimilate non-organic life. Because of this, many steel-type pokémon were impossible for her to fully replicate, and she could not replicate some pokémon at all. Assimilation allows her to gain access to a victim's memories so that she may use them for whatever purpose she wishes. After assimilating a target, she may create a body for it and implant its consciousness into the new body, although the newly reborn organism has no memory of the assimilation. Requinara is able to assume only one form as of now in combat. If she is transformed into anything but her original form, she will revert to her original form if she is at injured. Deep gashes will force her to revert. She is able to infiltrate highly secure locations using her transformational abilities and the ability to use the memories of those she has assimilated. She can get through tiny cracks and slip into secure locations, or use the bodies and minds of those she has assimilated to get to targets. In Requinara's basic form, she is able to spit acid and create appendages with which to attack targets. She has excellent regenerative abilities. Requinara can recover from nearly all forms of harm. She can even recover from severe organ damage, including damage sustained to her brain. However, severe organ damage can slow her down greatly, and if her heart or brain is significantly damaged, she will be paralyzed for a time. The only way to kill her is to reduce the amount of living biomass to a point where she cannot recover. In order to recover, she must have at least four pounds of living biomass. Quotes Trivia See also External links * External link Category:CR Originals Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters